La Declaración
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: Takuma ha estado enamorado de Shiki desde hace un tiempo pero no ha juntado el valor para declararsele, por fin se decide a compartir sus sentimientos, aún cuando teme ser rechazado. One-shot. Espero les guste :P
1. Chapter 1

Primer one-shot que hago XD y primer cosa que escribo de Vampire Knight :D aunque el título está chafa…tengo que trabajar en eso de poner títulos siempre me ocasionan problemas.

Espero les guste y me dejen reviews, si no les gusta de todos modos dejen comentarios jeje

Los personajes no son míos.

¡Tengan un buen fin de semana! Y que la fuerza los acompañe.

La Declaración

La luna estaba alta en el cielo nocturno, la noche se procuraba pacífica, solo el sonido de los grillos interrumpía la paz. Parecía todo quietud en la Academia Cross, los alumnos en la diurna ya descansaban, pero en la nocturna aún prevalecía la actividad, acababan de terminar clases, algunos vampiros se retiraron a descansar, otros tantos a estudiar, o simplemente a beber una copa de sustituto de sangre mientras platicaban con sus amigos.

Uno de ellos, un vampiro con expresión indiferente estaba sentando viendo como uno de sus amigos se quejaba incesantemente por el guardián que protegía a los de la diurna, como siempre no le había permitido coquetear con sus numerosas fans y eso lo mortificaba; Shiki Senri bostezó, ya estaba aburrido de oír siempre las mismas discusiones, en ese momento una chica sentada junto a él le ofreció un pocky, él como amante del chocolate no pudo negar ese ofrecimiento que le hacía su mejor amiga así que gustoso lo comió.

Shiki comía pacíficamente chocolate sin notar unos ojos verdes que lo vigilan desde el otro sillón, ojos que pertenecían a un rubio que si bien estaba platicando con otro chico estaba atento a cada movimiento que realizaba el chico de su interés. Ichijou Takuma llevaba tiempo ya enamorado de él, no sabía que era exactamente ese algo que le atraía, pero no podía evitar sentir atracción por él, y a pesar de que llevaba tiempo deseando expresarle sus sentimientos no se atrevía, por miedo al rechazo, pero no podía seguir postergándolo más, deseaba tenerlo a su lado, poder ser él quien le diera chocolate y ser confidente de las pocas sonrisas que Shiki llegaba a mostrar; pero Takuma no quería mostrarle sus sentimientos y por miedo a que estos no fueran respondidos.

Después de un rato Shiki se levantó, dio las buenas noches y fue a su habitación, Takuma lo siguió con la mirada. El reloj indicó que había pasado media hora después de Shiki se retiró, consideró que ahora no se le notaría extraña su partida por lo que se despidió y caminó nervioso hacia la habitación del chico; a cada paso que daba su nerviosismo crecía, tenía la sensación de que sería rechazado pues él había procurado mostrar parte de su preferencia cuando se encontraba a solas con él pero el otro se mostraba siempre indiferente a sus atenciones. Por fin llego a la habitación de su querido.

No fue necesario tocar para que le abriera, la puerta estaba entreabierta, desde donde estaba podía observarlo, Shiki estaba viendo por la ventana mientras se abrochaba la camisa de su pijama, Takuma se sonrojó ante la imagen que se le ofrecía, un pensamiento atravesó su mente: si hubiera llegado unos segundos antes podría haberlo visto sin esa prenda, sus mejillas se encendieron un poco más; buscó concentración y valor, suspiro, iba a entrar. No se atrevió, cuando iba a darse la vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos y dirigirse a su propia habitación Shiki abrió bien la puerta, y quedaron allí, frente a frente, sin decir ni una palabra.

Shiki lo había notado, notó que alguien estaba del otro lado de la puerta pero no hacía nada, pensó que tal vez sería Rima pero no sentía su presencia por lo que abrió, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el sujeto no era nada más ni nada menos que Takuma. Shiki había empezado a sentir algo por él cuando el rubio comenzó a atenderlo con cálidas atenciones, cuando estaban juntos Takuma lo consentía, eso le gustaba, se sentía querido y apreciado, sin embargo, no sabía nunca como reaccionar ante estas acciones y terminaba con la misma expresión seria de siempre. Shiki se apartó un poco de la puerta y le indicó que pasara, apenado el rubio entró.

-Eh…perdón que viniera tan tarde pero…hay algo que tengo que decirte…-comenzó con torpeza, sin mirarlo, observando por la ventana, esperaba alguna respuesta pero, como era de esperar de Shiki, nadie le respondió.- Yo…-lo vio- Shiki… tú… -suspiró, aquello no funcionaba y se sentía torpe, tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarlo.- Mmm olvídalo, no es nada importante.

Por un momento el corazón de Shiki había latido con fuerza, sin saber porqué pero había comenzado a golpear fuerte en su pecho, pero ahora Takuma se iba, una extraña especie de desilusión se apoderó de él. El rubio caminó hacia la puerta sin dejar de ver a Shiki, no notó un desnivel en la alfombra de la habitación y tropezó, fue lento en reaccionar, cuando terminó de procesar lo que pasaba se encontró con que estaba sobre el dueño de la habitación, el cual lo miraba sonrojado. Takuma lo observó, allí tendido en el suelo, sonrojado y despeinado, el sonrojo también se apoderó de sus mejillas, algo le decía que se apartara, todo había sido un accidente, pero simplemente no podía, estaba preso de los ojos y las facciones del magnífico ser debajo suyo.

-Al diablo con lo que pase.-pensó el rubio, tomó valor y lo besó.

Shiki no supo qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, estaba atónito, no creía que fuera real, pero sentía los cálidos y suaves labios de Takuma haciendo presión sobre los suyos, no pudo resistirse y se perdió en la deliciosa sensación. Pronto el beso se convirtió en varios seguidos, todos tiernos y llenos de cariño, sin duda eso era mejor que las palabras, Shiki torpemente respondía los besos, Takuma estaba sorprendido y agradecido, el otro podría haberlo apartado con facilidad sin embargo estaba respondiéndole.

Se separó lentamente, lo observó, Shiki lo miraba completamente sonrojado, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.- Shiki, yo venía a decirte que…que…me gustas...llevo tiempo completamente enamorado de ti y…si compartes mis sentimientos, quisiera que fueras mi novio.

Shiki no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿Takuma enamorado de él?, ¿era eso verdad?, su corazón latía con fuerza, podía escucharlo, podía sentir su latir por todo su cuerpo, una sensación extraña lo invadió, una sensación que lo invitaba a gritar, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, solo permaneció allí, en el suelo, giró su mirada hacia otro lado.

Takuma sintió una decepción cuando el otro desvió la mirada, pensó que seguramente él solo le había respondido por el momento, que no lo debía querer y ahora no encontraba palabras para decírselo y por eso había desviado la mirada; sentía que debía seguir tratando pero al mismo tiempo sentía el impulso de salir corriendo y dejarlo lo más atrás posible. Se levantó y miró hacia otro lado.-Perdona haber venido a molestarte, yo…me retiro, olvida todo lo que te dije si quieres…

Caminó hacia la puerta, Shiki lo vio caminar, se le estaba escapando y no, no podía ser eso, estaba demasiado feliz como para dejarlo ir; con velocidad se levantó y lo tomó de la mano antes de que saliera, Takuma lo miró con sorpresa, Shiki volteó a otro lado y asintió mientras sus mejillas adquirían un hermoso tono rojizo. El rubio casi grita de emoción, pero todo lo que hizo fue sonreír, acomodarle el cabello y besarlo, Shiki torpemente le respondió y se dejó llevar por aquellas grandes emociones y sensaciones que creaban en él cada uno de los besos. Después de un buen rato se separaron, viéndose con ternura el uno al otro.

-Ya es tarde.-dijo sonriendo Takuma mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.-¿Nos vemos en la mañana?

¿Se tenía que ir? Shiki no quería que se apartara de su lado, nunca había querido tanto estar con alguien, negó con la cabeza y sintió la mirada confusa del otro, lo abrazó con torpeza.- Quédate

Esa simple palabra hizo feliz a Takuma, lo abrazó y besó, ahora podía burlarse de sí mismo por haber temido a ser rechazado y se reprochó a sí mismo por haber esperado tanto tiempo para realizar ese encuentro, aunque realmente no le importaba, en ese momento estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en aquellas pequeñeces, pensamientos parecidos cruzaron la mente de Shiki.


	2. Epílogo

Epílogo

Los días pasaron, el amor de uno crecía por el otro y este cariño era correspondido en igual medida; para los dos despertar abrazados entre las sábanas de seda y el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos era el paraíso, un pedazo de cielo del que ellos eran los únicos dueños.

Los intensos rayos de sol eran lo único que los hacía levantarse, entonces comenzaban un día, rutinario por las actividades de la academia, aburrido para persona cualquiera pero para ellos era maravilloso pasar el día juntos; el rubio bromeando mientras Shiki a su lado comía chocolate en silencio, esto cuando estaban con todos los demás. En sus momentos de soledad disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, eran momentos cargados de dulzura y cariño, donde se mostraban cuando amor podían compartir, sin duda eran momentos donde sus corazones vivían llenos de felicidad y paz.

En la noche, lentamente una sensación de pasión y amor se extendía lentamente por sus cuerpos, los labios se encontraban con ternura al inicio, con pasión después. Las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, sin perder detalle alguno de la textura que provocaba la piel debajo de la ropa a sus dedos. Olfateaban, degustaban los sabores y olores extasiantes de su amante cuando se hallaban piel contra piel, los dedos y labios recorrían puntos que hacían estremecer al otro y sus oídos se llenaban con la hermosa melodía de la voz del gozo. La pasión crecía y los cuerpos exigían volverse uno y así unidos los dos alcanzaban un lugar poco conocido, donde el mundo desaparecía y se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Takuma depositaba un beso en los suaves labios de Shiki y este respondía con una sonrisa que era solo para él y rodeándolo con sus brazos lo sostenía para que bajo ninguna circunstancia fuera a desaparecer, el rubio de igual forma lo mantenía seguro en sus brazos, sus ojos se terminaban cerrando, esperando que entre sueños apareciera su amor.

Hola, originalmente solo es el episodio del one-shot pero escribí esto en mi celular y ahora es como que el epílogo jeje

Saludos para todos


End file.
